


broken heartbeats

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't understand, Skye."</p><p>"No. I don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2551766) as requested, might have a final part.

You can't keep a secret in SHIELD, which means that by the end of the day everyone's keeping well out of Melinda's way and Bobbi gets a few dodgy glances of her own. Skye hears about it from Fitz - not a minute later, Jemma's getting an angry earful from a well-meaning best friend. Naturally, the lecture is driven entirely by enraged indignation on Melinda's behalf - or at least that's what Skye tries to convince herself to believe. 

"You don't understand, Skye," Jemma tells her, weary-bitter, and she's right on  _that_ account, at least. 

 

 

She hears the thumps and thuds and plaster flaking before she sees Melinda, complete with stoic expression and the backs of her hands laced with minute open wounds. 

Perhaps she can sense that Skye's about to open her mouth and asks questions, which is why she shakes her head and gestures at the mats.

"Spar with me."

Skye swallows hard past the welling in her throat, and nods. 

 

 

The number of times she gets pinned, back flat against the mat and stinging to the bones - well, Skye loses count. She's hurting in places she didn't know existed, and she can't bear to see the dull fire in Melinda's eyes when she gets flipped and tossed and falls. 

They spar for what seems like hours. Melinda shows no signs of wanting to stop, until Skye gets blood on her hands and it isn't her own. 

After that, they end up in a corner with Skye meticulously bandaging Melinda's wounded knuckles in silence. She waits till the older woman is flexing her hand experimentally to hazard her question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Melinda doesn't meet her eyes, and Skye presses. "Really?"

A long, long pause. "No." A sigh. "I'm not sure if I ever will be.

 

 

They spar again after a water break at Melinda's request. It's probably because Melinda loses focus for a moment or whatever, but Skye manages to knock her down and pin her to the mat and suddenly the room's too quiet and too big and all she hears is her ragged breathing. 

 _Stop looking at her lips,_ Skye tells herself, desperate, and of course Melinda's going to notice; she notices everything. 

"Skye. Get up." Her voice is soft but firm and commanding, and it makes the younger agent flinch back. "We'll spar again another day."

Skye digs her nails into her palm as she stands. "Next time?"

"Next time."

 

 

There is no next time.

Skye thinks perhaps it's for the best.


End file.
